


Sucking Eggses I

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-20
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tanka, about a memory from one of Gollum's riddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucking Eggses I

Cool shell to warm lips:  
Running water cools our toes  
While the sun beats down.  
That time by the river was ours,  
When we sucked eggs together.


End file.
